Au bout du tunnel, la lumière
by twilightcassey
Summary: ¤One shot¤ Dick à des regrets, à propos de son frère et puis... à propos de Mac. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la déteste pas, en fin de compte ?


**Titre : **Au bout du tunnel, la lumière.

**Auteur : **Twilight Cassey

**Résumé** : Dick repense à tout ce qu'il a fait à Cassidy, il regrette aussi ce qu'il a dit à Mac, pour qui il n'éprouve, pas que de la haine. Il pense que Mac ne lui pardonnera jamais, qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais, est-ce vrai ? MaDi !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Rob Thomas, le créateur de Veronica Mars. L'histoire est à moi.

**Rating **: K/ T

**Pairing **: Mac / Dick

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Avertissement :** Un homme, une femme, pas de quoi choquer je crois ?

**Note** : Une nouvelle fan fic, enfin. Pas de Harry Potter, ou de Draco Malfoy cette fois. Non, cette fic est avec Mac (Cindy McKenzie de son prénom) et Dick (Richard Casablancas). Un peu de changement, ça ne fait pas de mal, et puis j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce couple (surtout Dick je l'avoue ¤.¤). En plus, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait encore aucune Fics en français à propos de ce couple (bouh). Mon titre n'a… pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire. Enfin si… mais non. On se comprend quoi :) J'aime bien faire de jolis titres, genre j'ai écrit une histoire magnifique, émouvante, tout le tralala quoi, alors que non. C'est une petite histoire toute simple avec beaucoup de grands sentiments, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Bref je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis.

¤¤¤¤

Des regrets, voilà ce que Dick éprouvait.

Dick regrettait d'avoir dit à Mac que Cassidy ne l'aimait pas vraiment. C'était faux. Dick n'en était pas sûr mais il pensait que son frère tenait vraiment à Mac, peut-être que ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu lui faire de mal ou se servir d'elle. Mais Dick ne savait rien de plus, lui et Cassidy n'avaient pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de parler du tout. Les seules paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient des moqueries, de la part de Dick, ou des insultes, de la part de Cassidy qui tentait vainement de se défendre.

Non, Dick ne savait rien de Cassidy. Il ne savait pas que son frère avait été abusé sexuellement lorsqu'il était encore un enfant, il ne savait pas que, cette nuit là, il avait à son tour abusé de Veronica. C'était un peu de sa faute à lui aussi, Dick le savait bien. Il avait poussé à bout Cassidy à force de se moquer de son pauvre petit frère _coincé_. C'était lui qui, après tout, l'avait poussé dans la chambre avec Veronica et lui avait suggéré de perdre sa virginité, enfin.

Dick ne savait rien de tout ça. Il n'aurait même jamais pu imaginer que son petit frère avait autant de rage, autant de haine en lui. Pour lui, Cassidy était juste un petit peu trop timide, un petit peu trop pudique, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait jamais pensé que toutes ses moqueries pourraient à ce point atteindre son jeune frère.

Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas que ces moqueries qui l'ont fait commettre toutes ces choses. C'est ce qu'il a vécu enfant, les attouchements. Mais Dick, au plus profond de lui, se sentait coupable. Rien que "Beaver", ce surnom que Cassidy avait toujours hait, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, encore une de ces moqueries. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, qui ne demandait qu'à se refermer, de son frère. Dick avait la douloureuse impression d'avoir appuyer sur la tête de son frère alors que celui-ci était en train de se noyer.

Cassidy avait été abusé, il avait ensuite violé Veronica, avait fait exploser tout un car de lycéens depuis la limousine que Dick avait loué. Il avait aussi tenté de tuer Veronica après avoir fait exploser l'avion dans lequel son père était censé être et avant de se donner la mort en sautant du toit du Neptune Grand, dans lequel Dick organisait une fête pour la fin du lycée. Dick se sentait coupable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que toutes ces choses horribles que son frère avaient faites étaient de sa faute. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec toute cette culpabilité.

De plus, il n'avait même pas cessé de se moquer de son frère lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à sortir avec Mac. Cassidy semblait heureux et tout ce que Dick avait trouvé de bon à faire avait été de les ridiculiser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il ne leur laissait jamais un seul instant de répit. Il trouvait toujours un moyen les rendre mal à l'aise en parlant de leur non-expérience en matière de... sexe. Même après sa mort, il avait trouvé le moyen d'aller se moquer de Mac. Elle ne méritait pas ça, il était bourré ce soir là, et il ne savait strictement rien des sentiments que Cassidy avait pour elle. Vraiment, il avait agi comme le dernier des crétins ce soir là.

Une fois encore, Dick avait parlé sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Cela avait abouti à la mort de son frère la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que ses paroles allaient encore provoquer cette fois ? Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'une autre personne meurt _à cause de lui_. Surtout pas Mac. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, il n'avait jamais détesté Mac... bien au contraire.

La jalousie. Voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à redoubler ses railleries après que Cassidy ait commencé à sortir avec Mac. Il n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître, mais Dick avait un faible pour elle, un très très gros faible, en résumé, il en était amoureux. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Pas par peur de détruire sa... _réputation_ mais parce-qu'il était persuadé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Jamais Mac ne l'aimerait, jamais elle ne le verrait autrement que le frère bouffon de son petit copain mort, celui qui avait pourri leur relation avec ses blagues vaseuses, celui qui prenait du plaisir à la rabaisser et surtout, celui qui était venu frapper à sa porte en plein milieu de la nuit pour rouvrir sa plaie.

Non, Dick ne connaissait pas très bien Cassidy, son propre frère, mais il connaissait assez bien Mac pour savoir que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'il lui a dit, ce qu'il lui a fait. Dick regrettait de passer pour un abruti sans cœur aux yeux de celle qu'il aimait, mais c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour lui faire part de ses sentiments, trop tard pour faire changer ceux de Mac à son égard, trop tard pour tout. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait, jamais son frère ne lui pardonnerait... Jamais il ne se pardonnerait.

¤¤¤¤

« Je regrette. », articula un Dick tremblotant de froid et larmoyant à Mac.

Il se tenait misérablement devant la porte de sa chambre, il avait à peine frappé, c'était un miracle que Mac l'ait entendu. Elle avait ouvert la porte et avait découvert Dick, trempé se tenant sur le pas de sa porte. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer que Dick s'était mit à pleurer et à la supplier de lui pardonner : _Je regrette, pardonne-moi Mac, je regrette tellement._ Ces paroles repassaient en boucle dans la tête de Mac, c'était ce que Dick lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas bougé : Il était toujours debout, sanglotant et dégoulinant d'eau; elle le fixait toujours, un air ahuri fixé sur son visage, des pensées pour le moins étrange lui traversant l'esprit.

Elle se demandait ce que Dick voulait dire par : _Je regrette tellement. _Après tout, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Richard "Dick" Casablancas n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre regret, encore moins à son encontre. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que Dick s'excusait réellement, qu'il n'était pas encore une fois juste bourré, ou qu'il ne faisait pas ça juste pour lui faire une bonne blague et l'humilier une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pourrait le supporter. Alors Mac espérait qu'il était sincère cette fois, qu'il regrettait vraiment et, qui sait, qu'il avait autre chose d'important à lui avouer.

Dick ne cessait d'éternuer, il venait de passer trois heures sous la pluie à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il voulait vraiment lui parler, lui dire qu'il regrettait. Il savait au plus profond de lui que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'elle l'humilierait juste en le repoussant et qu'elle aurait bien raison parce-qu'il ne méritait pas son pardon. Mais il voulait qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait aussi savoir si Mac ressentait la même chose que lui, ou non. Après avoir, pendant un moment, décidé qu'il ne parlerait plus à Mac, quitte à en souffrir, Dick s'était finalement repris en main en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il soit courageux. Il ne voulait aucun regret sur son lit de mort sur son lit de mort. Il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Mac sortit de ses esprits et dévisagea Dick. Il fixait le sol, il semblait avoir peur de la regarder en face. Elle rentra alors dans sa chambre, voyant que Dick ne semblait pas décidé à la suivre, elle le prit par le bras en lui demandant :

« Tu comptes rester pleurnicher sur le palier toute la nuit ? », une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. En entendant la voix de Mac, Dick se décida à lever les yeux vers elle. Elle souriait. Un vrai sourire comme elle n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps, jamais à lui en tout cas. Il la suivit dans sa chambre, apparemment Parker était absente, tant mieux. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, aucune des deux n'osaient ré-engager la conversation. C'était une situation vraiment très étrange.

« Alors Dick... qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? », commença Mac, ne supportant plus le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre elle et lui.

« Je... Je regrette. », lui répondit Dick d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

« C'est dur à dire mais.. Je vais quand même essayer. Je regrette de m'être moquer de toi un nombre incalculable de fois, je regrette de m'être immiscer entre toi et Cassidy, je regrette de vous avoir rabaisser alors que vous essayiez juste d'être heureux, mais par dessus-tout, je regrette ce que je t'ai dit après sa mort. Il ne m'a jamais dit ça, on ne parlait pas souvent il faut bien le dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour toi, mais je sais qu'il tenait quand même, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, à toi. Il n'aurait jamais voulu te faire souffrir... et moi non plus. »

Les dernières paroles de Dick n'étaient qu'un murmure mais Mac les entendit. Elle se mit à pleurer, de joie ou de tristesse, elle n'en savait rien. Mais les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis si longtemps s'étaient toutes mises à couler au même moment. Dick était décontenancé par la réaction de Mac mais, pousser par une once de courage , il la prit dans ses bras, comme pour la consoler, et se mit lui aussi à pleurer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrêtèrent de pleurer. Dick serrait toujours Mac dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle non plus ne voulait pas que Dick la lâche, elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis... très très longtemps, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi c'était Dick qui la faisait se sentir aussi bien. Elle était censée le détester n'est-ce pas ? Ou du moins, ne pas le porter dans son coeur. Alors pourquoi, son cœur justement battait-il aussi fort en sa présence ? Après la réponse que son esprit lui fournit, Mac décida qu'il était mieux que, pour son propre bien, elle arrête de se poser autant de questions.

Faisant impasse sur ses sentiments, elle repoussa Dick. Pas violemment, non, mais juste assez pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle préférait qu'il reste loin d'elle pour le moment. Il leva les yeux vers elle, il semblait perdu, mais surtout triste. _Pourquoi triste ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Non, décidément, il était temps qu'elle arrête de se poser des questions. Mac se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo d'où elle sortit deux canettes de bières.

« Tu en veux une ? », demanda-t-elle à Dick.

« Hm, oui pourquoi pas. »

« Ok, attrape alors. »

Elle lança une des canettes dans la direction de Dick qui, en essayant de l'attraper au vol, tomba lamentablement du canapé. Cette chute inattendue provoqua le rire de Mac, suivit de celui de Dick, une fois la honte passée. Après de longues minutes de rigolade, elle se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.

« Merci. »

« Non, merci à toi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé. »

Elle était sincère. Depuis la mort de Cassidy, elle ne riait jamais franchement. Elle riait pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas pour elle mais ça ne venait pas du cœur. Avec Dick, elle se sentait elle-même, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui montrer ses vrais sentiments. Elle sentait qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne se moquerait pas d'elle si elle fondait en larmes, qu'il ne s'offusquerait pas si elle rigolait de lui, qu'il ne la blesserait plus. Ce soir, pour la première fois, elle avait pleuré devant quelqu'un, elle avait ri avec quelqu'un, sincèrement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mac s'était laissée aller, sans aucune retenue, elle était elle-même.

« Pour tout t'avouer, moi non plus je n'avais pas ris ainsi depuis longtemps. », confia Dick.

Après le long silence qui suivit la réponse de Dick, Mac décida, à nouveau, de prendre la parole :

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de venir t'excuser ce soir, après tout ce temps ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. », répondit Dick

« Dick... S'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité. Je suis sûr que tu as une vraie raison. »

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour exprimer mes... sentiments. »

«Tes sentiments ? Mais quels sentiments ? »

« Mes... Mes sentiments pour toi. », avoua-t-il d'une traite en baissant la tête.

Mac fixait Dick, elle n'en revenait pas. Venait-il juste de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ? _C'est impossible_, pensa-t-elle, _Dick n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que lui-même alors pourquoi moi ?_ _Mais il a l'air si sincère... devrais-je lui laisser une chance, en ai-je vraiment envie ?_ Mac décida d'écouter son cœur.

« Tes sentiments pour moi ? Tu.. m'aimes vraiment ? »  
Dick leva les yeux vers ceux de Mac, il était surpris qu'elle ne le renvoie pas sur-le-champ. Après tout, elle n'était pas supposée être intéressée par ses sentiments.  
« Oui, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ni comment ça a commencé, mais je me suis rendu compte, après la mort de Cassidy, que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi était loin, très loin d'être de la haine. Je t'aime Cindy Mackenzie. », dit Dick en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Mac.

Elle resta sans voix. Elle avait si souvent rêvé de ce moment, celui où l'homme qu'elle aime lui avouerait ses sentiments. Car oui, Mac le savait, elle aimait Dick. Elle ne savait pas nan plus le Comment, ni le Pourquoi, ni le Quand, mais elle savait le Quoi et le Qui. Elle n'aimait plus Cassidy, elle aimait Dick Casablancas de tout son cœur.

« Dick, est-ce que tu es sincère ou est-ce encore pour te moquer de moi ? »

« Non Cindy, je ne me moque pas de toi, je t'aime. C'est fini le temps où j'étais un crétin fini qui se fichait des sentiments des autres. Je ne m'en fiche plus. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. Tu... tu es tout ce que je veux."

« Dick... »

« Ne te sens pas obliger de me répondre. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu m'aimes si c'est faux. Je veux juste que tu saches que je regrette le mal que j'avais pu te faire, et que je t'aime. Si ce n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est pas grave, au moins j'aurais..."

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi imbécile! »

Dick était interloqué. Mac venait-elle de lui demander de l'embrasser ? Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de démêler le vrai du faux, Mac pris les devants et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était doux et fort à la fois, léger et intense, c'était tout simplement parfait. Après un baiser qui dura quelques minutes, les deux protagonistes se séparèrent à contrecœur, encore une fois, Mac avait repoussé Dick. Dick avait peur, il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait embrassé que par pitié ou pour tester, mais qu'elle avait été déçue. Il ne voulait pas être repoussé, pas maintenant. Il la regarda, affolé, mais il fut tout de suite rassuré quand elle dit :

« Richard Casablancas, je t'aime aussi. »

¤¤¤¤

_Twilight Cassey_

Voilà, un petit one-shot que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, en espérant que vous aussi en la lisant (:  
allez, maintenant on clique sur submit review (en bas, à droite !) MERCI ;)


End file.
